Current Of Fate
by chrnoskitty
Summary: [ImportantWill more than likely be deleted by the end of February]The water swirled around him, violent wave thrusting his head back under every time he tried to surface for air. It was a dream, though, like all the others. And when the current began to s


The water swirled around him, violent wave thrusting his head back under every time he tried to surface for air. It was a dream, though, like all the others. And when the current began to sweep him under, he'd call out his name, and would resue him...

Current of Fate

Harry/Draco pairing

I claim no ownership to this, that's all.

Not tonight though, He called his name, "Draco!", but no footsteps greeted him. He was pulled farther under the water, current dragging him just as easily as the seaweed. He was choking, drowning, all because his savior hadn't come that night. It was his end...

"Boy! Up!", Vernon yelled, knocking on Harry's door, statling him awake, drenched in a cold sweat. "We're going out for breakfeast!", Vernon yelled again, 'We?", Harry asked, voice slightly muffled form the over-sized T-shirt he was hastily throwing on. "Yes, you too,_boy._",Vernon added nastily. Harry's heart sunk, he had no doubt that he had been calling out in his sleep, snd had no desire to face Aunt Petunias' semi-worried questions, and Dudley's taunts in a public place. But that was why they could do that, they couldn't act afraid of him, nor could he threaten them with magic with a dozen eyes on him, although, he was allowed to have almost a full meal, instead of table scraps, this way.

Petunia kept looking at him in the rearview mirror, and dudley casting him shifty glances. reason being, that he had been muttering incoherently to himself and rubbing his scar. It kept prickling,and unexpectedly sending jolts through his body causing him to jump up slighly. Luckily, by the time they reached the diner, it had stopped completely, even though the wary gglances did not.

He was allowed two slices of toast, and a scrambled egg, under the guise of 'not having enough to cover it all', while Dudley scarfed down five plates of pancakes, two orders of hash, three orders of sausages and four orders of eggs. Uh-huh, not enough money. Was what was written on the server's face. Harry smirked, although, he did notice how her gaze drifted form his behemouth-sized shirt, to Dudley's fit to burst one. He laughed silently under his breath, eating at a much more human pace than his cousin. The serever at least seemed to apppreciate this gesture.

At about noontime(they had arrived at seven), they left. They had spent at least a couple thousand pounds in there, and Harry knew the server would most likely ban them from eever eating there again. Aunt Petunia had left a dreadful tip, only two and a half pounds!

He had been partway asleep when Aunt Petunia's voice broke his drowsy state, "Harry...", She said softly, he winced, whenever she used that tone, or his name(admitting he was a human being, and odd one, but still human) it couldn't mean anything could. "Hn?", was the half-asleep answer, "Who's Draco?", She asked, genuine worry seeping into her voice. before he could answer, Dudley whisperd, audibly enough for the entire occupants of the car to hear, "His lover."

Aunt Petunia paled, Uncle Vernon sputtered and lost control of the wheel, and Dudley laughed. Harry glared, immediatley silencing Dudley's laughter with and audiable gulp. "He's an enemy from school.", He said briskly, but this didn't seem to appease her. Her lips pursed together, and her brows furrowed. Harry sighed, it was obvious she was far from ending this interrogation without him finally telling her. "Then why, where you calling out his name last night?", She asked, he sighed, and plunged into a detailed version of his dream, " I was walking the grounds at school, it was still day but it was very dark. No stars, and no signs of life, the school was half detriorated, the other half engulfed in flames. The entire place smelled of death, a few dementors lingered from Voldemorts' seige. I was sure I was the only one left, so when I saw tattered black robes across the lake, i began to run. At this point the gales of wind had begun, and I tripped. I fell into the lake, and began drowning, but not before I saw the student's face. Draco Malfoy's. I called out to him, and usually he'd come and save me. But not last night, last night I was dragged under, and the current kept me down. I drowned...", He said, voice emotionless, his expression dazed from the recollection.

He looked around after a minute or so, Vernon looked dissapointed that he had not actually died in his sleep, Aunt Petunia's face was a mixture of compassion, hatred, understanding, and bewilderment, and Dudley...was smirking. He mouthed something at Harry, and to him it looked undoubtedly like "Your boyfriend saved you!". He chose to ignore this. "Well...that certainly explains...alot...", She said after a while, her face back to it's calm expression but her eyes hiding none of the emotions displayed earlier. Vernon chose to remain silent, and keep his attention on the road, but he did mutter something that sounded uncannily like 'the boy's a nutter, absolute nutter. why we took him in, I still haven't got the foggiest...'

Two days had passed since the dream incedant, and Harry kept on having the same dream, only he was rescued these times. He had woken up much earlier than the rest of the houdehold, and opened the window wide and let Hedwig out of her cage, with a letter to Hermione tied to her ankle. He had decided it was better to tell Hermione about the dreams than Ron, for Ron'd say he was going insane(-er he added mentally.) and that Hermione would at least be able to make some sense out of it, with her logic and all. He most definitley didn't want a Trelawny-like answer.("You will die a horrible drowning death.") He wanted it to make sense, not repeat the obvious. A little while after Hedwig's departure, an unfamiliar barn owl with an unusually big whit face flew in his window, bearing a letter.


End file.
